


Fifty Shades of Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, BDSM, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Intense, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, submissive Leorio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: When Leorio, a normal student at Sheffield Harem, goes to interview the wealthy Mr Tonpa, he encounters a beautiful, brilliant and intimidating man. The shy and nervous Leorio soon realises he feels an immense attraction to this man, and desperately wants to get close to him, despite Tonpa's warnings to stay away. How will Leorio react when he discovers Tonpa's secret passion of having explicit control over everything, including Leorio?





	Fifty Shades of Your Love

Leorio waited in the hall nervously. He felt a lump in his throat. He was about to interview the most rich and famous man in all of history. He was also very beautiful; everyone wanted him, and even Leorio admitted he felt a faint attraction to this powerful, handsome young man. Leorio sighed in frustration. He shouldn’t even be here! His friend Kurapika was meant to be doing the interview, but had fallen sick, so Leorio had to go in his place. The interview was for the school newspaper, which would be read by many of Leorio’s fiends at Sheffield Harem, so he had to make sure that this interview went well, or he would be the laughing stock of the whole school!

Suddenly, the door opened, and the assistant walked out, practically glided in her stiletto heels, her slutty yet professional black mini dress riding up her thighs with each step, confidence radiating off her. Leorio felt immediate intimidation by this smooth lady. He also looked up to women like this, who clearly felt in control of their lives with immense self-assurance. Leorio could never be like that. He always felt trapped by his shyness, unable to speak up for himself, and tied down to being the same mousy individual everyone expected him to be. 

Leorio’s rambling thoughts were suddenly cut off when the assistant said “Mr Tonpa will see you now.”

Leorio gulped, butterflies crowding his stomach, sweet dripped down the back of neck, making him shiver. 

He moved past the woman, who smiled. Her smile was like a shark’s smile, her eyes looked dead and cold, except behind that they were filled with malicious intent, an evil that takes pleasure in beating others and stepping over them to climb the next corporate ladder. 

Leorio stepped into the office.

And there he saw him. Tonpa’s back was turned to him, overlooking the view of the city through the large windows that covered the wall from ceiling to floor. Leorio couldn’t remember what these types of windows were called. 

Leorio was annoyed that he couldn’t yet see Tonpa’s face, but he still sat down at the chair next to the mahogany desk. The desk was smooth and shiny; it must have been very expensive. Mahogany desks are the best types of desks. Leorio had always wanted one.

Tonpa continued to ignore him, so Leorio cleared his throat and attempted to introduce himself. 

“H-hewwo? My name is Leorio, and I’m representing my school newspape-“

“I don’t care about that,” Tonpa interrupted. His voice was deep and smooth, like velvet. It carried almost no emotion, though Leorio sensed a hint of impatience, like he wanted to get the interview over with. 

And then suddenly, the man turned. 

Tonpa was beautiful. 

That is what everyone thought, and it turned out to be the truth. He looked exactly like his pictures that were posted in every single business magazine. With luscious thick eyebrows, gorgeous flowing brown locks of hair, and a curvy body, he was the most sought after boi in the entire country. Every man wanted to be him, and be inside him, and every girl wanted him to be straight so that they could date him. He was at the top of the food chain. 

And for Leorio, he was unreachable. 

But Leorio didn’t even want Tonpa. Or at least, that’s what he told himself. He didn’t want to be like all the others, the ones that lust over someone who was so out of their league.

As soon as Tonpa set his eyes on Leorio, a wry gin spread over his face, lighting up behind his eyes. Leorio felt himself melt a little at that, and then felt a blush spread up his neck to his cheeks. Tonpa’s smile spread even wider when he noticed. Leorio suddenly realised he had been staring at Tonpa for far too long, and forced his eyes away from the handsome man to look at the floor. He cleared his throat and readjusted himself on the chair, noticing abruptly that his trousers now felt too tight. He crossed his legs, hoping he wouldn’t embarrass himself further, and cleared his throat again. 

“Um, so this is just an interview for the school newspaper,” Leorio said. He hated how his voice sounded so nervous, coming out slightly higher than usual. He wished so much in that moment that he could be just like that assistant that waited outside.

Tonpa merely nodded, apparently unfazed by Leorio’s shaky voice. “Of course. Go ahead and ask some questions, ask whatever you want,” Tonpa replied. 

Leorio blushed even deeper when he realised he wasn’t actually prepared to start the interview. Hurriedly, he bent down into his bag to grab the notebook that Kurapika had given him, with all the questions written down in his neat handwriting. Sitting back up, he flipped the pages to the right part, then glanced shyly back up at Tonpa over the top of the book. Tonpa had been watching the whole time, an amused smile painted across his face, a predatory darkness to his eyes. Leorio suddenly felt trapped by those beautiful eyes, mesmerized by their intensity. 

“Are you going to ask some questions,” Tonpa broke in, ‘or are you going to stare at me all day?”

Leorio jumped when he heard started talking, shocked that he had spent so long looking at such a handsome man.

“Yes-s-s, actually,” Leorio stuttered. He looked down at the first question on the page. “How are you so successful?” he read out shakily.

The answer was easy for Tonpa to answer. “I liked to have control over all things.”

“Must be kind of boring,” Leorio remarked.

Tonpa’s face moved at that, an unreadable expression causing his eyebrows to crease, showing he clearly didn’t agree with Leorio. Leorio chided himself for speaking out and saying something so bold. But for some reason he felt like he say whatever he wanted to Tonpa, because for the first time it actually felt like someone was listening to him. 

Leorio busied himself with writing down the answer, and was about to move onto the next question, but then Tonpa cut in before he could. “What about you? I want to know more about you.”

“There’s not that much to know about me. I mean look at me.” Leorio giggled nervously.

“I am looking at you,” Tonpa replied intensely.

Leorio he felt a shiver go through his spine. 

Hands shacking, Leorio continued down the lists of questions, trying to avoid those amazing eyes. Heart beating loudly in his ears, Leorio sighed a sigh of relief when the interview was finally over. Luckily, the rest of the interview had carried on normally, with Tonpa giving straightforward answers. 

Leorio stood up from his chair. “Thank you Mr Tonpa for your time, I’m sure the school newspaper is going to love this!”

Tonpa nodded. “Please, let me walk you to the elevator.”

He strode ahead of Leorio, opening the door and standing aside for Leorio to pass him. Leorio smiled in thanks. They walked down the corridor side by side, neither of them saying a thing. 

The elevator door opened, and Leorio stepped inside quickly, excited to be free from the tense atmosphere that surrounded Tonpa, but also sad knowing he would never see this gorgeous man ever again in rael life. 

As the doors closed, Tonpa smiled and said, “I look forward to seeing you again.” 

The doors finally shut, and Leorio slumped against the wall in relief. He also felt puzzled by Tonpa’s last remark. How would they see each other again? Leorio was just a student, and Tonpa was the head of a major corporation. But the knowing look in Tonpa’s eyes made it seem like Tonpa had the intention to ensure that they would. But what would someone like Tonpa want with someone like Leorio?


End file.
